witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Yrden
|see second page = The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Guide to Witcher Signs|For third page = |see third page = }} |User = Witchers |Effects = Protects the area from malicious forces Makes non-corporeal entities become vulnerable to physical attacks |Tw1_symbol = Game Icon Yrden symbol unlit.png |Tw2_symbol = Tw2 sign yrden.png |Tw3_symbol = Tw3 ability yrden sign.png}} Yrden is a simple magical sign used by witchers. When inscribed on a solid surface, it blocks the monsters from getting closer, scaring them off. If a hostile being enters the area affected by Sign, it is visibly slowed down, and non-corporeal forces become corporeal. __TOC__ In the game, Yrden represents the Fifth Element, whether one calls it Idea, Spirit or Magic. Thus it makes sense that its icon appears as an amalgamation of the icons for the rest of the Signs. It is a Sign Geralt makes by drawing a symbol on the ground or the floor. The witcher's skill with the sign is developed through the allocation of talents. Mechanics * To use the Yrden sign, Right-click anywhere on the ground, and the trap will appear on that spot * Endurance is used whenever the sign is cast, if the overall level is too low, Geralt will not be able to cast the sign. :Tip: When enhanced, Yrden also causes damage to opponents and can poison and weaken them. It is best used in combination with other signs. It is also an excellent way to weaken a "quick" foe so that it's more difficult for it to avoid strong style attacks. Later on, visiting the Circles of Elements attributed to Yrden grants Geralt the Blessing of Magic. Circles of Elements Circles of Elements dedicated to the Yrden sign include: * Circle of Unwanted Power in the Swamp * Circle of Waning Power in the Salamandra base * Circle of Waning Power at the Lakeside Yrden is a magical trap placed on the ground, which will wound and immobilize opponents. The sign's basic level allows you to place a single yrden sign on the ground. After upgrading it, you'll be able to place up to three yrden signs at a time. Another, separate upgrade, will also make multiple Yrden traps work in unison, creating a barrier that Geralt's enemies are unable to pass through. Yrden is also used in the battle with the kayran to trap one tentacle at a time in order to sever it. The Yrden sign is a simple magical sign used by witchers that forms a circular, magical trap. The trap triggers a certain number of times when traversed by a foe, causing knock back, damage, and a chance of inflicting status ailments. Geralt can choose to upgrade this sign to increase its effectiveness. Most foes that wander into the ring are significantly slowed, though some monsters are unaffected by it. Yrden is one of your best tools for controlling multiple enemies in melee range. It's also particularly valuable against noonwraiths and nightwraiths, who remain incorporeal most of the time unless caught within a Yrden circle. Trivia * In "The Witcher", a short story in , Geralt uses Yrden to ensure his own safety inside the sarcophagus. It is a direct reference to the original Slavic tale of the striga but with the Sign of the Cross changed into the Sign of Yrden. Gallery File:Yrden.jpg|casting gesture in The Witcher 3 File:Yrden1.jpg|Basic Yrden sign File:Yrden2.jpg|Alternate Yrden sign File:Yrden3.jpg|Alternate Yrden sign striking an enemy External links * References de:Yrden (Zeichen) es:Señal de Yrden fr:Signe d'Yrden it:Yrden nl:Yrden pl:Znak Yrden pt-br:Yrden ru:Знак Ирден uk:Знак Ірден Category:Signs Category:Protection spells Category:Combat spells